Too Much Candy Gonna Rot Your Soul
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Sam really likes lollipops.


**Warnings**: underage [Sam is 16, Dean is 20], slight exhibitionism, impala!sex, blowjob

* * *

Dean didn't know what fucking genius decided it was a good idea to give Sam a lollipop but he wanted to strangle whatever fucker that did. They'd stopped at a gas station to fill up before they left town. John said he would take care of the gas so he went into the little convenience store with Sam. He teased Sam as his little brother followed him around, sneaking a kiss when they were hidden behind some shelves by the refrigeration unit, tongues briefly dancing as he palmed Sam's ass and squeezed.

He smirked when Sam gasped into his mouth and pressed closer, letting go of his baby boy when he heard the soft footfalls of another customer around the shelving unit. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth when he heard Sam huff. He couldn't help but look back at Sammy, smiling wider when Sam narrowed his eyes at him and adjusted himself in his jeans.

He let Sam look around as he piled snacks in his arms, chips, a few readymade sandwiches, and drinks. When he had enough snacks to last them until the next pit stop he made his way to the register, paying the small total as Sam browsed through the magazines. He cocked a brow at Sam when he got to his little brother, making a face when Sam waved him along.

Dean shrugged and left Sam to continue browsing. He hopped into the driver's seat when their Dad settled in the front passenger's seat.

"Where's Sam?" asked John, eyes already half-lidded where he was slumped against the passenger's side door.

"He's, uh," said Dean putting his arm across the back of the bench seat and ducking down so he could see out the back window, "he's coming, Sir."

"Kid's always makin' us late," mumbled John, though there wasn't any scorn in his tone.

"Sorry I took so long," said Sam quietly once he climbed into the backseat. He narrowed his eyes at Dean, already pulling out of the gas station before he could close the back door.

They'd been driving a while and nothing was amiss, not until Sam pulled something out from his hoodie pocket.

Dean was careful to keep his eye on the road as he watched Sam through the rearview mirror. He couldn't believe his little brother, lips puckered around a sucker. And really? Sam was fucking sixteen and suckin' real hard on a lollipop like he'd never get another chance in his life to have one.

"Dean. _Dean_!" shouted John, jerking the steering wheel when Dean started edging off of the road and onto the graveled shoulder. "Keep your eyes on the road, damnit! I'm exhausted as all get out, but I'm gonna drive if you can't pay attention."

"Sorry, Dad, sorry," said Dean quickly, correcting the car and shooting Sam an annoyed glance via the rearview. He rolled his eyes when Sam just smirked at him, tongue curling wickedly around the sphere of his treat.

They drove another hour and Sam _still_ wasn't done with his lollipop. Dean was just glad that their Dad had told him to pull over at the next rest stop, said he needed a piss break.

He practically launched himself into the backseat when John was out of sight, tackling Sam against the bench seat and snatching the lollipop right out of Sam's mouth. "This fucking thing," he muttered, shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth and licking away all the sweetness of the candy before sucking at Sammy's tongue.

Sam hummed into Dean's mouth, palms finding Dean's shoulder blades as he let his brother plunder his mouth. He laughed breathily when Dean pulled away, slowly taking the lollipop back before popping it back into his mouth. He grinned at Dean around the stick, urging Dean back into the front seat when he caught sight of their dad coming back.

"In the front, kid," said John, tapping his fist against the roof of the Impala as he pulled the back door open.

"What?"

"I'm beat, kid, and it's getting cramped in the front so I wanna lie down in the back. You go sit up front with Dean," said John, going around to the other side of the car and getting in when Sam climbed out and went to get in the front.

Sam did his best to hide his cheeky grin as he glanced at Dean, working the lollipop into the side of his cheek with his tongue and then eying Dean meaningfully.

"Ready to get going, Sir?"

John caught Dean's eye through the rearview and offered him a tight nod, reaching into the footwell for the blanket there before huddling down, eyes falling closed as they got moving.

They'd only been driving for twenty minutes before John actually fell asleep, and Sam wasted no time in pulling his lollipop from his mouth and smiling wickedly at his big brother.

"Sam, _don't_," whispered Dean, though he couldn't help the way his breath caught when Sam quirked a brow at him, tongue sliding over the sphere of his candy.

"Don't what?" asked Sam innocently, eyes locked on Dean's as he sealed his mouth around the candy again, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

"Fuck, kid," breathed Dean, hand falling to his own thigh, thumb rubbing at the seam of his jeans, dangerously close to the half-hardness of his dick beneath the denim.

Sam grinned and scooted closer to Dean, hand covering Dean's on his leg, thumb venturing further and teasing over the line of Dean's erection.

"Come _on_, man, why you gotta--" muttered Dean, stifling a moan when Sam cupped his dick through his jeans.

"You don't want to?" asked Sam, voice quiet but calm, popping the lollipop back into his mouth as he tilted his head at Dean.

"'Course I want it, dude, but _Dad--_"

"Is passed out in the back," answered Sam, fingers toying with the button of Dean's jeans. He smirked when Dean lifted his hips, slipping the button through the catch before working the zipper down over the bulge of Dean's length.

"He _just_ fell asleep, baby boy," said Dean quietly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Sam tugged his jeans down and then slipped his boxer-briefs down beneath his balls.

"Eyes on the road, Dean," replied Sam, curling his fingers over Dean's jaw and aiming his gaze toward the road. He curled the fingers of his other hand around Dean's cock, lollipop stick flush against Dean's dick. "Just be quiet and keep your attention on the road," he said, casting a brief glance back at their dad before ducking down and suckling at Dean's cockhead and the lollipop all at once.

Dean lifted his hips and bit his lip, wanting so badly to moan at the sensation of Sam's mouth around him but knowing it would definitely wake their dad. A low grunt managed its way out of his throat and he curled one hand over the crown of Sam's skull, fingers gently curling in Sam's hair as his little brother sucked his dick.

He let himself get caught up in the pleasure of Sam's hot, wet mouth around his dick; suction of Sam's mouth around him too much for him to worry about their dad in the back. He couldn't contain the quiet groan he let out when Sam wriggled his tongue just beneath his cockhead, nerves there so sensitive to the soft, silky slide of Sam's tongue against him.

Sam smiled around Dean's girth, free hand slipping down his own jeans, fingers curling around his dick and stroking as he slowly started to bob in Dean's lap.

Dean glanced down at the top of Sam's head, fingers curling tighter in Sam's soft hair, mesmerized momentarily by the movement of Sam's head. He was amazed by how much Sam wanted him, so much so that Sam didn't even care about having his dick in his mouth with their dad snoring in the back of the Impala.

He felt that Sam got off harder on the fact that their dad _was_ in the car with them; that they could get caught in whatever they were any second. If he so much as hit a pothole they were caught, no way John wouldn't wake up if the car jolted along the road. He slowed down to the posted speed limit when he realized he was going too fast, wasn't sure he'd be able to control the car one-handed with Sam's mouth on his dick, barely able to keep his eyes fully open with all the pleasure coursing through him.

Another soft moan escaped him when he took in the minute movements of Sam's hips; sure that Sammy was jerking his cock as Sam took him down his throat. His hips bucked up when Sam swallowed around him, fingers tightening in Sam's hair when Sam pulled back only to swallow him down again.

"_Sammy_," he hissed, foot twitching against the gas, accelerating quickly before he corrected himself, breath stuttering out of him when Sam pulled back and tugged at his cock.

"Shh," answered Sam on a breath, licking his swollen lips before pressing a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth. He hummed in pleasure when Dean turned and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss, tongue sliding over his lips before fucking into his mouth, tongues tangling together before he pulled back with a gasp.

He sucked coquettishly at his lollipop before planting his face in Dean's lap again and taking his big brother into the back of his throat.

"Jesus _Christ_, kid," moaned Dean, didn't know _how_ their dad was still passed out in the back. He stilled when John's brow furrowed in his sleep, lips moving minutely as he muttered something unintelligible.

"Stop looking at Dad," muttered Sam, pinching Dean's hip, lollipop flush against Dean's oblique. He caught Dean's gaze and pointedly raised his eyebrows, letting his brother know he was not amused by how little attention he was getting.

Dean nodded tightly and tightened his grip in Sam's hair, hips rolling up into Sam's mouth when Sam descended on him again, mouth so slick and pleasing around his dick. "_Fuck_," he groaned, eyes half-lidded as Sam licked and sucked at him like he had been doing to his candy.

He felt Sam moan around his erection, his little brother's arm working harder beneath his own body. He could tell Sammy was close, movements of his hand over his own dick fervent as he worked his mouth down to the base before slowly sliding back up his length.

"Sammy, _god_, I'm close," gasped Dean, abdomen fluttering as Sam sucked him all the way down. "Gonna _come_," he groaned, breath punching out of him as his orgasm hit, spilling hard into Sam's hot mouth just as he saw Sam's back arch and felt Sam moan around his cock.

"_Dean_."

Dean's eyes shot open and he hurriedly scrambled to fix his pants about his hips, glancing at Sammy to make sure his little brother was okay, rolling his eyes when Sam looked at him with this supremely satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "yes, sir?"

"Where's Sammy?" asked John, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat up and peeked over the front seat.

"Dropped my candy," said Sam quickly, as he slowly sat up, "rolled out of my pocket," he finished, shoving the lollipop into his mouth.

"Gettin' too old for lollipops, kiddo," said John, ruffling Sam's hair much to his son's chagrin.

"Sammy's _always_ gonna love suckin' on lollipops," replied Dean, smirking at his little brother, breath catching when Sam's cheeks hollowed out as he sucked.

Sam winked at his big brother and answered, "I most certainly will."


End file.
